Nunca seria lo mismo
by wings-nx
Summary: ON HIATUS. A Trixie le gustaba la rutina. Ir a clases y luego a trabajar. Para ella, estaba todo en perfecto orden. Hasta que llegó él, con su encantadora sonrisa y sus apariciones en donde sea que ella estuviera. Ella aprendió que nunca seria lo mismo con Eli cerca. (AU moderno).
1. Menos charla, más presión

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** ¡Sorpresa! ¿Se lo esperaban? Ojalá que no. Mi anterior desaparición fue por la redacción de tanto este fanfic como _Nos volveremos a ver_ , además del colegio.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Menos charla, más presión

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron no pude estar más sorprendida.

Nadie hablaba; el único sonido en el piso eran las teclas de las computadoras y los tacones de las mujeres caminando.

—Disculpe... —Mis palabras se las llevaba el viento. Había intentado detener a tres rubias y había fallado.

Caminé, nerviosa y a la vez distraída con las pinturas (que lucían costosas) que colgaban en una pared amarilla.

—¿Se le ha perdido algo? —Volteé al oír una voz femenina totalmente molesta. Me encontré con una mujer de cabello negro con un mechón morado sosteniendo un libro aparentemente pesado.

—Yo... vengo por una entrevista de trabajo.

Levantó ambas cejas perfectamente delineadas y sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo lamento. Hoy es un día ocupado —Comenzó a caminar y, por instinto, la seguí—. El señor Blakk la atenderá en lo que salga de su reunión del vestuario masculino.

Estábamos en un largo pasillo, cuyo final tenía una gran puerta de madera.

—¿Vestuario masculino? He visto sólo a mujeres allá —Señalé a donde creí que había estado antes.

La pequeña risa de la pelinegra me hizo dar cuenta de mi error; obviamente, no habíamos entrado por allí.

—Todos los hombres se están probando el nuevo uniforme —informó.

—¿Soy la única para el empleo?

—¿La chica del café? No, no eres la única.

¿Realmente parecía que habría solicitado ese puesto o la mujer era vidente?

Desvié mi vista hacía una colosal pintura. Era un señor con un bebé, ambos sonriendo en el lienzo.

—No preguntes sobre la pintura —aconsejó. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero la cerré inmediatamente—, iré a informarle sobre tú llegada, espera aquí.

Ella no esperó a que yo asintiera para irse. La vi cruzar la puerta y desaparecer.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mis pantalones.

—¿Hola? —contesté.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya tienes el puesto? —habló Dana del otro lado de la línea.

—No, ni siquiera me han entrevistado. Este lugar es bastante agitado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es una gran empresa —Oí el suspiro de mi amiga—. Como sea, ¿quién te atendió?

—No creo que la palabra correcta sea atender —bufé—, me guió una chica de cabello negro con un mechón morado.

—¿¡Brodie!? —gritó, haciendo que alejara el teléfono de mi oreja.

—No sé su nombre —declaré.

—Por tu descripción sé que es ella. Brodie es una gran consejera, ella me ha ayudado demasiado.

—Aquí viene... —susurré.

—¡Suerte!

Terminé la llamada en lo que Brodie se paró en frente de mí.

—Yo te entrevistaré, pelirroja. Por aquí —suspiré aliviada; tenía cierta confianza en la mujer. Caminamos hasta la puerta azul al lado de la puerta de madera.

Al entrar vi dos escritorios de vidrio, cada uno con una computadora y, al menos, quince carpetas azules.

—Todos aquí me llaman Brodie —comunicó, sentándose en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio. Señaló el sofá individual delante de mí.

—Estoy bien... —Ella elevó ambas cejas, con una mirada seria. Me senté, claramente.

—Como decía —Abrió el libro que había sostenido hasta entonces. Comenzó a escribir mientras hablaba—, Beatrice Sting, puedes llamarme Brodie y si tienes una duda, búscame.

Fruncí el ceño al oír mi nombre; yo no le había dado tal información.

—¿Cómo...?

—No le damos una entrevista a cualquiera. Tengo hasta tu tipo de sangre, Beatrice.

—Excelente —murmuré, impresionada.

Brodie sonrió, aún escribiendo en aquel libro.

—¿Por qué quieres este trabajo? —Fijó su mirada en mí, como si estuviera esperando que me equivocara para poder anotarlo.

Sin duda, no me sentía presionada.

—Yo... —Al parecer, _si_ me sentía presionada —Necesito el dinero.

—¿Necesitas...? —preguntó, sus ojos observándome perpleja. —¿El dinero?

Su rostro era tan gracioso. No debería reírme _¿cierto?_

—Deberás decirme más que eso si quieres realmente el puesto —Ella continuó. Asentí.

—Sé que puedo estar aquí todas las tardes a llevar y traer el café... ¡Estoy pidiendo ser la chica del _café_! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —refunfuñé.

—Somos la mejor empresa del país. Todo debe ser perfecto, hasta la llegada y el sabor del café.

—Asombroso —susurré, con sarcasmo.

—Repetiré la pregunta: ¿por qué quieres este trabajo? —Levantó una de sus delineadas cejas, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque sé que soy capaz de hacer este trabajo lo más perfecto posible.

Y, aunque era una tontería, lo haría.


	2. ¡Rubia y lista!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** ¡Segundo capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

¡Rubia y lista!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

—Muy bien, Beatrice. Bienvenida a Industrias Blakk —Ella sonrió, poniéndose de pie. La imité y le seguí, fuera de la oficina.

—Deberás estar a las 1:50 aquí, con un _Caffè Americano_. Realizarás las cosas sencillas del jefe.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Recoger la ropa de la lavandería, llevar las carpetas azules, llenar formularios, cosas así —Movió sus manos restándole importancia.

—¡Brodie! —llamó una rubia; vestía una falda de tubo ajustada de color negro, una blusa blanca con las mangas enrolladas y cuello en V, igual que Brodie. Quizás ese era el uniforme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El jefe ya va a salir. Debemos pasar lista —La rubia parecía tan preocupada que hasta a mi me angustió.

—¿Lista? —cuestioné.

—¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado —Brodie se colocó el libro bajo el brazo y pasó la mano por su cabello, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Haz que las chicas estén en fila.

—Claro —La mujer me miró por un segundo y luego se fue.

—¿¡Lista!? —repetí mi pregunta.

—Sí, si alguien no está cuando pasan lista, debe recoger sus cosas e irse de la empresa —comentó, con total tranquilidad.

—¿Y si tuvo un percance o un accidente?

—Ya te lo dije: somos perfectos.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

Escuché ruido de gente caminando. Sin embargo, no eran tacones, eran pasos más... Masculinos.

—El jefe ya viene. Te veré mañana, sin un minuto de más —Se despidió y observé cómo se dirigió a la derecha.

Supuse que la salida estaba a la izquierda.

Antes de irme, observé como varios hombres salían de la puerta de madera guiados por un corpulento sujeto con un traje negro.

Detrás de él, iba un chico: sonriente y de ojos azules, con un cabello de color extraño. Sinceramente, él no parecía de este lugar.

oOo

Toqué la pantalla de mi teléfono, apagando la alarma. El móvil había sido el resultado de un arduo trabajo de verano y tenía todo lo necesario: Internet (que servía de mucha ayuda en las tareas) y llamadas; para comunicarme con mis amigos (que no eran muchos, por lo tanto, el plan era el más bajo y barato).

Rápidamente, entré al baño, cepillé mis dientes y busqué mis _jeans_ , una blusa negra de tirantes con zapatillas del mismo color.

Observé el reloj.

 _Llegaría tarde a la Universidad_.

Le dejé comida y agua limpia al _Sr. Cheese_ (mi gato). Salí.

Después de cerrar con llave la puerta de mi departamento, bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y caminé hacia la parada de autobuses, ubicada a una cuadra.

 **7:30AM** Tenía 30 minutos para llegar a mi clase de Lenguaje Corporal.

 **7:35AM** _¿Acaso los autobuses no piensan llegar?_

 **7:36AM** _Santa... ¡Allí viene un autobús!_

Me senté de primera y comencé a prepararme mentalmente para correr por todo el círculo de edificios de la Universidad.

De un momento a otro, el autobús se paró y dejó subir a un grupo de chicos.

No podía creer lo que estaba _viendo_.

El mismo chico que observé ayer salir de la Sala de Conferencias se había subido al mismo autobús que yo.

 _¡Qué hermosa coincidencia!_

—¡Eli, aquí hay un puesto!

El guapo muchacho caminó hacia el hombre que le había gritado.

 _Eli_.

Se llamaba Eli.

 _Peculiar nombre para tan buenmozo joven._

¡Basta! ¡Ya me estoy pareciendo a Dana con estos pensamientos!

 _Concéntrate_.

Le di un vistazo a la hora de mi reloj: **7:47AM** ¿Hoy, justamente cuando iba tarde, el conductor quería parecerse a una tortuga?

Mi cerebro, con principios de rebeldía, se distrajo imaginándose a Eli a tan pocos centímetros...

—¿Nadie se queda? —El desaliñado chofer habló. Miré donde estábamos... ¡La Universidad!

—¡Yo! —grité, tan cerca del conductor que podría jurar que quedó aun más sordo.

Le di una última mirada al ojizarco, ajeno a mi presencia. Pagué, me bajé y corrí hasta mi salón.

Supongo que no me preparé lo suficiente porque cuando llegué sentía que se me saldría un pulmón. Había llegado justamente a las ocho.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Guest_ : He aquí la continuación ;)

 _Annima_ : ¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Para todo hay una primera vez

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews. En el próximo capítulo tendremos un PDV de Eli. ¡Disfruten! **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Para todo hay una primera vez

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Después de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento, vi como mi gato negro comía. Tiré mis cosas _por ahí_ y me dejé caer en mi cama.

Estaba _tan_ cansada.

Siempre he amado Criminología, pero es _muy_ complicada.

Luego de descansar por unos cinco minutos, me puse de pie y preparé mi almuerzo. Yo siempre comía en la Universidad y con comer me refería a 10 barras de _Snikers_.

Por lo tanto, estaba muriendo del hambre.

 _Sr. Cheese_ hizo un intento de maullido. Él estaba tan gordo que apenas producía un sonido.

—Yo también te extrañé —Mientras mi comida se enfriaba, acaricié a mi gato.

Un mensaje me hizo ir a buscar mi teléfono.

" _Recuerda llegar a tiempo"_ Era de Dana.

" _Lo haré"_ Texteé, mientras sonreía. Apenas eran… ¡ **12:30PM**!

Guardé mi comida en el microondas y fui a darme una ducha rápida.

 **12:45PM**

Al abrir mi clóset, tomé lo más elegante que tenía: un vestido azul marino, manga corta, de falda lisa hasta las rodillas. Me coloqué unas zapatillas del mismo color (¡no podría hacer los mandatos con tacones, por Dios!) y amarré mi cabello en un moño.

Casi corriendo, llegué a la cocina y comencé a comer los dos sándwiches con café helado.

 _Café._

¡El _Caffè Americano_! ¡Se me había olvidado!

Busqué mi _Backpack_ (que incluía: teléfono, audífonos, dinero, llaves de repuesto, dos libretas, más dinero junto a una manzana verde) y le tiré una bola de estambre al _Sr. Cheese_.

Luego de cerrar la puerta (con llave) corrí hacia las escaleras.

 _Mañana amaneceré con cuerpo de atleta, seguramente_.

Llegué al _Perficio_ y compré el café del jefe.

 **01:00PM**

Iba a tiempo ¡por primera vez!

Esto merece una manzana verde.

Después que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran observé que estaban la mayoría de empleados, tanto mujeres como hombres.

El uniforme de los sujetos era un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja, y _no lucían mal_.

¡Dana me está corrompiendo, definitivamente!

—Llegaste antes —Casi grito al oír la voz de Brodie detrás de mí ¿otro requisito era ser ninja?

—Sí, pensé que llegaría tarde y…

—No digas más de 6 palabras, eso le molesta al jefe. Por cierto, ¿compraste el café?

—¡Positivo! —exclamé, levantando en alto el líquido.

—No exclames, eso le molesta al jefe.

Y si le molesta que respire, ¿tampoco lo hago?

—Ajá.

—¿Cuánto te costó?

—Ocho dólares con noventa y cinco —respondí.

—Bien —Ella anotó la cantidad en su teléfono —Se te sumará a tu tarjeta de crédito esa cantidad cada día, contando el gasto de hoy.

—¿Tarjeta de crédito? —Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había tenido mucho dinero, así que no la necesitaba.

—¿No tienes? —Brodie levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida —, la tendrás al final del día, supongo.

Parpadeó lentamente, aún procesando la información que le había dado.

—Sígueme —Caminó y le imité. Me llevó hacia el mismo pasillo de la gran puerta de madera, pero esta vez entramos en la puerta roja de lado.

Había dos escritorios de madera; uno era grande con una computadora y silla giratoria mientras que el otro era pequeño con varias carpetas azules y formularios. También tenía un clóset al lado y una silla giratoria.

—Supongo que el mío es el pequeño.

—Adivinaste —Brodie sonrió —Tendrás una compañera, su nombre es Julieta. Ella es la asistente personal de Blakk; hace sus horarios, citas, todo eso.

—Y yo lavandería, escritos con un café de mediodía —repetí.

—Has entendido.

—Pero, ¿si tengo que ir al baño? —pregunté.

—Irás cuando el jefe se vaya.

—¿Y eso es a las…?

—Varía cada día, normalmente, a las siete.

—Genial —dije, con sarcasmo. Aunque, creo que Brodie no lo captó.

—Todo eso debe estar listo a la hora que se vaya —Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, mirándola a ella y al montón de hojas —La lavandería es cada Miércoles. En dos días, debes ir a la Calle 59 por su traje.

—Entendí. Gracias, Brodie.

—No hay de qué, y… —Se detuvo, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta —Que el jefe no te vea hablando con Dana.

 _ **Guardado en mi disco duro.**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Annima:_ Mis emociones al escribirlo, LOL!

 _Guest:_ Gracias y no, Eli no es el jefe. El jefe es Blakk. No hay problema, para eso estoy ;)


	4. Ella es diferente a las demás

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** ¡Estoy de vuelta! Por favor, dejen reviews. No saben cuánto me gusta leerlos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Ella es diferente a las demás

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Eli.**_

Oí que había llegado una chica nueva; que sería la _chica del café_.

Sería divertido.

Aunque, no tengo idea como sabré quién es porque: **1)** No sé su nombre **2)** No sé cómo se viste y **3)** Kord me tapa casi toda la visión de la entrada.

De pronto, Kord se puso de pie yendo a quien sabe dónde. Lo bueno era que ahora si podía observar las puertas del ascensor.

Como si fuera el destino (en el cual yo creo profundamente), estas puertas de abrieron y una cabellera rojiza salió.

Supuse que era ella porque era la única chica que no era rubia y vestía diferente.

Suspiré.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, lo que hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aun más.

Aquel vestido azul marino hacía notar su delicada figura.

—¡Amigo! —Desperté de mi ensoñación al oír el grito de Kord demasiado cerca de mí. Retrocedí, chocando con mi escritorio y casi tumbando la computadora —¿Estás bien?

Bufé.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Kord me miró de forma divertida.

—¿Y por qué estás sonrojado?

 _Rayos._ Abrí mis ojos al recordar lo que había estado haciendo...

—¡La chica! —musité, apartando de un tirón a Kord (lo que nos sorprendió bastante, tanto a él como a mí) y la busqué con la mirada.

Suspiré. Tenía una manzana verde en una mano y en otra el café preferido del jefe. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se veía _tan_ adorable.

El joven alto que tenía como mejor amigo se colocó a mi lado y siguió mi mirada.

—Con que... la chica del café. Nada mal, Eli —dijo, haciendo que volviera mi sonrojo (si es que había desaparecido).

—Ni una sola palabra —sentencié, mientras veía como Brodie se llevaba a la taheña.

Kord se rió.

—Lo que tú digas.

oOo

 _ **Trixie.**_

La pantalla de la computadora mostraba una lista de tareas, como si me fuera a olvidar todo lo que me había dicho Brodie.

Tomé un lapicero y comencé a rellenar los cuestionarios. Una alarma de correo hizo que detuviera mi escritura y lo abriera.

" **Brodie te ha enviado un correo.**

 _Escribe a lapicero los documentos adjuntos; tienen que estar listos antes que Julieta llegue (a un cuarto para las tres). Suerte_ ".

Observé con indignación los cuatro documentos que tenía escribir en menos de una hora. Aparté los cuestionarios y comencé con mi deber.

El olor a comida costosa llegó a mi nariz, resultando una tortura. Fruncí el ceño al notar que se suponía que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Si, ya voy! —vociferó con fastidio una mujer. Abrió por completo la puerta y le dediqué una mirada llena de confusión. Era la misma rubia que había visto ayer —Van a pasar la lista. Debes ir.

Me puse de pie, comprendiendo la mitad de sus palabras.

—¿Qué...?

—Rápido, demonios —chilló, meneando la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento (donde no pude evitar pensar como rayos era tan veloz en tacones altos), me tomó del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la oficina—. Ve al vestíbulo.

Ni siquiera me dio cuenta de replicar ya que corrió hacia el otro lado de la puerta de madera. Abrió las puertas y supongo que le gritó a otra novata como lo había hecho conmigo, porque una mujer (cuyo cabello era una mezcla entre castaño y rubio) salió de la oficina igual de perdida que yo.

—¿Por qué nadie está listo? —Y, a continuación, la completa rubia lanzó un montón de maldiciones.

Troté hacia el vestíbulo. No quería que ella me viera allí de pie como una estatua y me gritara.

La escena ante mis ojos me dejó impactada. Miles de mujeres corrían de allí para acá, arreglando sus cabellos (y las que no podían se hacía una coleta baja), mientras que los hombres les preguntaban si tenían las corbatas en su lugar.

Dana apareció a mi lado.

Desde que entré al lugar comprendí el porqué mi mejor amiga había decidido, hace un año, teñirse el cabello de rubio platinado dejando solo las puntas de un rosado claro.

—Es todo un desastre, ¿no? —dijo, en voz baja.

—Hacen pensar que estamos en el fin del mundo o algo parecido —Dana rió—. ¿Por qué yo no tengo uniforme?

La pregunta había aparecido debido a que todas usaban la misma ropa; las únicas que usaban algo diferente eran Brodie y Dana (que consistía en una credencial unida a la blusa blanca mediante un broche simple).

—Deberías festejar; eres la única que puede vestir a su manera. Aunque tu ropa no tiene que disgustarle al jefe —respondió.

—¿Y si no le gusta?

—No lo has comprendido, ¿verdad? Si a él no le gusta, tú pagas. Todos pagamos.

Miré con preocupación a mi amiga, quien hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que la siguiera.

Las féminas comenzaron a hacer una fila y Dana se colocó detrás de una de ellas.

—Debemos estar en fila para que el jefe, junto a Julieta, pase la lista. Si alguien faltó, es despedido y ascienden a otra persona para que ocupe su lugar —Asentí, la mayoría de esa información la había adquirido el día anterior.

Vi como una muchacha, tal vez dos años mayor que yo, se colocaba unos tacones que, en otra ocasión, me habrían dado dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué se arreglan tanto? —musité.

—Al jefe no le gusta que alguien no esté en perfectas condiciones. Una vez despidió a una chica porque tenía una mancha de lápiz labial rojo en los dientes.

—¿No será que es g...? —Fui interrumpida por el silbido de la misma rubia que me había sacado de la oficina.

—Listos o no —Dirigió su mirada a las dos filas de empleados, una de hombres y la otra de mujeres—, el jefe entrará por ese ascensor y no quiero que nadie hable. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

Ella miró su teléfono y murmuró _«3, 2, 1...»._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento de traje negro, seguramente italiano. El cabello estaba peinado y su perfume caro entró a mis fosas nasales cuando estaba a un metro.

—Señor —La rubia inclinó la cabeza, con los brazos detrás de la espalda—. Cuando usted quiera.

—Buenos días, Julieta. Puedes iniciar.

 _¿Esa mujer era Julieta?_

—Por supuesto —Ella comenzó a decir una lista de nombres y tocar la pantalla de su teléfono—. Eli Shane.

Faltaba otra mujer, Dana y un hombre más para que yo pasara. Miré al joven de ojos azules de primero en la fila masculina.

—Presente —murmuró. Solo podía verle la espalda, pero sabía que estaba molesto, gracias a mis clases de Lenguaje Corporal.

Tres minutos después, estaba en frente de Julieta y Blakk. Contenía las ganas de estornudar por el perfume de mi jefe.

—Beatrice Sting —dijo Julieta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Presente.

—¿Quién eres tú, niña? —preguntó Blakk, su voz profunda haciendo eco en mis pensamientos.

Quise gritarle "¿No acaba de escuchar que me llamo Beatrice Sting?" mas me aguanté.

—Ella es la nueva, señor. La chica del café —respondió por mí la rubia, mirándome con detenimiento—. Mi compañera de oficina.

—Debería ser rubia —gruñó Blakk—. No me gusta esa ropa.

 _¡Para la próxima me la compra usted!_

—Hablaré con ella, señor.

 _¡Estoy aquí, por el amor a Dios!_

—Vete —espetó. Abrí la boca enfadada, sin embargo, no dije nada y caminé hacia mi oficina.

En medio de mi rabia, choqué con alguien, a dos pasos de la puerta roja. Caí sentada en el piso.

—Fíjate por... —Levanté la vista, antes de ofender hasta la quinta generación de hijos de la persona con quien había chocado, cruzándome con esos ojos azules que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera.

Podría jurar que estaba tan roja como mi cabello.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Mikaito Elixie:_ Realmente, jaja. ¡He aquí la actualización!

 _Guest:_ ¡Gracias!

 _Annima:_ Si el anterior te dejó con dudas, mejor no hablemos de este...

 **N/A:** Que hermoso encuentro, el más romántico de toda la vida.


	5. Un pequeño beneficio

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** He aquí la continuación a aquel encuentro romántico.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Un pequeño beneficio

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Eli me preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

Solamente podía observarle nerviosa. Él parecía un rascacielos de pie frente a mí y yo estaba aún en el suelo.

—Sí —murmuré, al fin. El ojizarco me tendió la mano y me sonrió.

Si estuviese de pie, me hubiese caído. Mis piernas se sentían de gelatina.

Yo tomé su mano; sentí una pequeña calidez, como si estuviera acurrucada cerca de una chimenea. Me puse de pie, quedando más cerca de él de lo que pensaba.

—Eres la chica del café —susurró, asombrado. Fruncí el ceño con molestia; no quería que él me llamara así también.

—Trixie suena mejor —dije. Nuestras manos seguían juntas. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. O él no se había dado cuenta o no le molestaba.

Deseaba tanto que fuera lo segundo.

—Trixie… —Sonrió —Entonces, así te diré.

Alguien carraspeó cerca de nosotros y nuestras manos se separaron, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Miré con vergüenza a mi mejor amiga, que nos observaba con picardía a mí y a Eli.

—¿Qué hacen?

Estuve a punto de gritarle que quitara esa cara de _oh-miren-una-pareja._

—Te veré después, Trixie —Eli se despidió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Me guiñó el ojo y, prácticamente, huyó antes de que Dana me atacara con preguntas.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué estaban tan juntos? —Ella movió su mano de manera dramática y chilló, sonriendo: —¿Iban a besarse?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondí, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Pensaba presentártelo mañana. Es decir, es tu primer día y todo eso… —susurró, más para ella misma que para mí.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Pero te moviste rápido, demonios! ¿Viste que te guiñó el ojo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Son tan lindos! —parloteó con rapidez.

 _¿Cómo hacia para hablar tan rápido?_

—Lo que sea. Debo ir a trabajar.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Corrí y cerré la puerta roja, veloz como un rayo. Observé las hojas en el escritorio y suspiré, derrotada.

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

—Parece que te acabas de ganar la lotería —comentó Kord, apenas llegué a mi escritorio.

—No sé de que hablas —Tecleé la contraseña de mi computadora y me dispuse a escribir lo que me había dicho Brodie en cuanto llegué.

—Estás sonriendo como el Guasón —dijo. Me reí.

—Son inventos tuyos —mentí.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo: mis mejillas me dolían. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—¿No tendrá que ver con la chica del café? —Kord elevó una ceja. Me sonrojé.

—Eso es… —balbuceé. Aclaré la garganta y añadí: —No. No tiene que ver.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes? —terció Brodie, con una sonrisa burlona, recostándose en la punta del escritorio de Kord.

—¡Hola, Brodie! —Le saludé, tratando de cambiar de tema —, Kord no me deja escribir. Regáñalo.

Ella rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Entiendo la curiosidad de Kord. ¿Te gusta Beatrice, la chica del café?

Quité la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y le observé, confundido.

—Me ha dicho que se llama Trixie —dije. Kord rio y aplaudió, reclinándose en su silla con júbilo—. ¿Qué?

—Acabas de admitir que te gusta.

 _¡Rayos!_

—Como sea —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Bien, Romeo —Brodie dejó de apoyarse en el escritorio de Kord, golpeando la madera con la palma de la mano—, quiero ese informe en menos de una hora. A trabajar.

—Lo dice la empleada del mes —susurró con burla Kord. Ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Brodie se alejó, caminando hacia el vestíbulo, quizás en busca de Dana.

Cada quien tenía un diferente trabajo en la compañía: Kord formaba parte de los expertos en computación del lugar, Brodie era algo así como la voz de los empleados; si tenías una queja, ella era la indicada para escucharla. Por otro lado, Dana era la recepcionista y Julieta la mano derecha de Blakk.

Yo era lo más parecido a un empleado común: escribir en la computadora, tomar café y quejarme del trabajo; aunque, yo fui el que tomó la decisión de ser uno de ellos.

Creo que una de los mejores beneficios que tenía este puesto era que los empleados más "comunes" podían salir entre ellos (y me caía como anillo al dedo).

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Nicole Kawaii_ : Tu comentario me hizo el día.

 _Guest:_ Me alegra que te haya encantando. De hecho, lo es. ¿En serio? Bueno, veremos lo que sucede.

 _Annima:_ Lol, lo sé. No dejes tu precioso acento, por favor.

 **N/A:** Tú persona que lee esto, te reto a captar el detalle que escribí en este capítulo. ¿Una pista? Está en la narración por parte de Eli. ¿Muy difícil? Está entre los tres últimos párrafos.


	6. Tú te lo pierdes

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke. A excepción del OC.

 **N/A:** La ganadora del reto es _Ania Sorian 82_. Me gustó hacer ese Q &A, quizás lo repita. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Tú te lo pierdes

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Levanté la vista de mi deber al oír como la puerta se abría. Era Julieta.

—¿Estas ocupada? —preguntó, con calma.

Había terminado los documentos que debía entregarle hace un par de minutos y respondido la mitad de los cuestionarios.

—Claramente —respondí, un tanto asombrada por la suavidad de la voz de Julieta. Cada vez que me la cruzaba o estaba chillando malas palabras o estaba muriéndose del estrés—, pero puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez. Dime.

Observó su teléfono por un momento y entró completamente a la oficina. Caminó hacia su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

—Brodie me ha dicho que no tienes tarjeta de crédito —comenzó. Asentí—. Te la traerán en un rato, tendrá: doscientos dólares que te alcanzaran para comprar el café todo el mes y cuatrocientos dólares para el pasaje y lavandería del señor Blakk.

—De acuerdo.

Por la mirada que le daba a su computadora, supuse que estaba leyendo cada detalle que me decía.

—Tu ropa. No le gustó al jefe, así que debes cambiarla —Me miró de soslayo.

—Es lo mejor que tengo —Esta vez me observó directamente y arqueó una ceja.

—Como veo que necesitas este trabajo —murmuró—, te prestaré ropa que ya no utilizo.

—¿Gracias? —dije, dándome cuenta de que eso sonó más como una pregunta que un agradecimiento.

—De nada —Al parecer, aquí no se daban cuenta de muchas cosas. Julieta tenía su mirada de vuelta en la computadora—. Debes teñirte el cabello.

 _No, no. Mi cabello no._

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—Debes hacerlo —dijo, después de un suspiro. Quizás estaba acostumbrada a la negación por parte de la chica del café—. Claro, si quieres este trabajo.

Pensé en mi misma como una más de las rubias de este lugar. Físicamente, no se vería la diferencia. Era más común ver a una rubia de ojos verdes que a una pelirroja.

Sacudí la cabeza por tan solo pensarlo.

—El tinte dañará mi cabello.

Y no quería ser una diva, solo no _deseaba_ ser rubia.

—No hay problema. Industrias Blakk creó un tinte que lo único que le hace al cabello es cambiarlo de color —Su voz se oía como uno de esos comerciales en la televisión.

Suspiré. Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

—¿Qué tal una peluca? —ofrecí—. Es práctica, cómoda y no se nota la diferencia.

Julieta rió, negando con la cabeza.

—El jefe _si_ nota la diferencia.

Quité la sonrisa triunfadora de mi rostro y apreté los labios.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —Ella resopló y asintió.

—Tienes hasta un cuarto para las siete.

Seguí llenando cuestionarios con la oficina en completo silencio, a excepción del sonido de las teclas al ser pulsadas por las uñas de Julieta. Por lo tanto, cuando su teléfono sonó, me asusté.

—Lo siento —masculló ella, yéndose. Al parecer, la persona que le había llamado no le agradaba en absoluto.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró una uniformada rubia con una bata de laboratorio, cuyo cabello le caía a un costado recogido en una trenza de espiga. Dejó cerca de quince carpetas azules en mi escritorio y se fue.

Tomé las carpetas confundida hasta recordar que yo debía llevarlas a algún lugar desconocido.

Abrí mi correo y comencé a escribir a la velocidad de la luz:

" _Para:_ **Brodie.**

 _Una rubia de trenza me ha dejado unas carpetas azules en completo silencio. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? S.O.S_ ".

Terminé de llenar los cuestionarios y me surgió otra duda.

" _Re:_ **Brodie.**

 _¿Y con los cuestionarios? ¿Qué hago? S.O.S x2_ "

Mientras Brodie me respondía, saqué de mi _Backpack_ una libreta, que contenía aquello que debía memorizar.

No tardé en escuchar el sonido que indicaba un nuevo mensaje.

" **Brodie te ha enviado un correo.**

 _Primero que todo, debes calmarte. La chica que te lo ha entregado se llama Katherine y es una pasante en ciencias, las carpetas azules son fórmulas y ecuación químicas junto a estudios. En la esquina superior derecha, hay un omega dibujado que es para indicar los estudios y un beta para las fórmulas._

 _Debes ordenarlos de beta a omega. Cada beta y omega tienen un número elevado, eso indica en qué orden van. Cuando lo ordenes, debes llevarlo al área de computación y entregárselos a Eli Shane._

 _Entregas y te vas. Si el jefe te ve (que seguramente lo hará porque está en su enorme oficina viendo las cámaras de seguridad) hablando o siquiera sonriéndole a alguien, te llamará y eso no es bueno._

 _Los cuestionarios debes ordenarlos también. Su propósito es saber que quiere la gente y demás, pero eso ya lo sabes. Como te dije en un mensaje de texto (porque salí), debes colocar en algunos "No" como si hubieses ido a la calle y preguntado. Si te diste cuenta (y debiste hacerlo), tienen como título nombres de productos hechos por la empresa; debes ordenarlos alfabéticamente._

 _Suerte_ ".

En conclusión: estoy despedida.

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

—¿A dónde vas, Eli Shane? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de mí y yo me lamenté mentalmente.

—A la puerta de madera —dije, esbozando una sonrisa confiada, dándome la vuelta. Brodie me miró, asintiendo, como si me creyera.

—¿No será a la puerta roja más próxima? —Elevó una ceja.

—¿Yo? —Coloqué una mano en mi pecho, haciéndome el ofendido —¿Crees que desafiaría a mi supervisora y a mi jefe por ir a coquetear?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato.

—Pues… —Quité la mano de mi pecho y apunté al techo. A medida que hablaba, agitaba el dedo índice: —¡Yo no soy así!

—Por favor, Eli —Ella negó, fingiendo estar decepcionada. Señaló el vestíbulo—. Ve a trabajar.

—Dame solo un minuto, Brodie —supliqué.

—Tienes treinta segundos antes de que el jefe no te vea en tu puesto y te llame.

—Bien —Sonreí y vi de reojo como Brodie murmuraba los sucesos insólitos que solo a ella le pasaban. Toqué dos veces en la puerta roja y entré.

—Hola, Eli —Me saludó con una sonrisa Julieta, disfrutando de mi cara de desilusión. Tenía hincados los codos en la mesa y las manos juntas, pareciendo una villana cuando éstas traman un plan.

—Hola —Le eché una mirada triste al escritorio vacio, que debía ser el de Trixie, antes de salir—. Tú ganas, Brodie.

La forma en que apretaba los labios para no reírse hizo que dedujera que ella ya sabía que Trixie no estaba en su oficina.

—Eli —Me llamó Julieta asomada en la puerta de su oficina—. El jefe te solicita.

 _Adiós a mi café._

—Te lo dije —murmuró Brodie, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Caminé sin ganas hacia la gran puerta de madera.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Guest_ : Encantada de que adoraras el encuentro. Dana tiende a acercarse a posibles parejas ( _lol?_ ). Como por arte de magia. ¿Increíblemente hermosa? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _Nicole Kawaii_ : El _pairing_ es nuestro elixir.

 _karen shane g_ : Realmente, lo son.

 **N/A:** La razón de porqué no había publicado era de un estresante bloqueo, pero, ¡ya estoy aquí! (Si, tú, te estoy mirando).


	7. Problema oculto

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke. A excepción del OC.

 **N/A:** Estamos al día. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

Problema oculto

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Guardé la libreta y comencé a ordenar las carpetas azules. Separé los _omegas_ de los _betas_ para luego prestarle atención al número elevado.

Al terminar, revisé que estuviesen correctamente, solo por si acaso. Le escribí un _gracias_ a Brodie y salí de la oficina.

Vi como Julieta salía de la gran puerta de madera y me dio una mirada confusa.

—¿A dónde…? —Su voz vaciló al ver lo que mis manos sostenían. Obviamente, había comprendido lo que me disponía a hacer.

—¿Sabes dónde está el área de computación? —pregunté.

Su teléfono sonó y lo movió entre sus manos, incómoda.

—A la derecha de los ascensores —informó y volvió a abrir la puerta, dejándome sola. Comprendí, mientras caminaba hacia donde ella me había dicho, que cada vez que su teléfono sonaba era que el jefe le solicitaba.

Me vi sumida en cabelleras rubias y trajes elegantes en cuanto llegue al vestíbulo. Era justamente como lo recordaba: personas de aquí para allá lo suficiente ocupadas como para no mirar a su alrededor.

Dana levantó su mano y me sonrió a modo de saludo cuando me divisó, al mismo tiempo, hablaba por teléfono y por su expresión seria deduje que era de manera profesional y no de forma personal. Con los ojos, me señaló las cámaras de seguridad, advirtiéndome de que estaba siendo vigilada.

Asentí; ya Brodie me había dicho, pero igual estaba agradecida por tomarse la molestia en avisarme.

Fui hasta donde Julieta me había señalado y, en efecto, esa era el área de computación. Había cerca de veinte escritorios con el necesario espacio para moverse entre ellos. La mayoría de las personas que estaban detrás de ellos usaban lentes y eran hombres.

Me mordí el labio inferior al no localizar al chico que quería y necesitaba ver.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Dirigí mi mirada al chico alto y corpulento a tres pasos de mí. Su ceño fruncido y la tensión en sus brazos me indicaron que desconfiaba de mí.

—Necesito entregarle esto a Eli Shane —informé. Él cambió su postura a una más agradable.

—Eres la chica del café —Tenía los ojos entornados hacia mí como si mi rostro se le hiciera familiar. Asentí, aunque por su tono de voz yo sabía que él no estaba preguntado.

Dentro de mí sentí un dejo de molestia. Lo ignoré.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunté, impaciente. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento. Soy Kord, experto en computación —Alzó su _tablet_ para confirmar lo que decía, pero la forma en que me miraba era de absoluta diversión y hacía que yo quedara absolutamente confundida—. Amigo de Eli. Puedes dejarme las carpetas a mí.

Lo estudié. Tenía algunos rasguños superficiales en sus manos, lo que decía que trabajaba con ellas y quizás era mecánico en su tiempo libre. Las facciones de su cara delataban que normalmente sonreía, pero tenía ojeras, así que era amistoso empero no tenía muchos amigos por falta de tiempo para socializar.

Podía confiar en él.

 _Sólo son unas carpetas, por Dios_ dijo una parte de mí, mientras que otra murmuraba, en modo de respuesta: _Si hay un error, es tu culpa. Y si es tu culpa, estarás despedida._

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde…?

—Allí —Señaló lo que supuse que era su escritorio y coloqué las carpetas. Abrí la primera y me aseguré que hubiese un beta elevado a la uno en la esquina superior derecha.

—Gracias.

Troté hacia mi oficina, no obstante, Dana me detuvo cuando estaba a mitad del camino.

—Dana, no debo…

—Tranquila. Tengo un mensaje de Julieta: debes ir a buscar los libros de contabilidad —Fruncí el ceño—. Están a la izquierda de los ascensores.

—Pensé que solo me ocupaba de las carpetas, cuestionarios y café —recordé.

—También haces otras cosas, solo que dependen de la situación. Ahora, ve. Suerte —Dana se marchó tan veloz como llegó.

A lo lejos, observé como Brodie se acercaba al vestíbulo murmurando que debía controlarlo. Claramente, no entendí a qué se refería, sin embargo, no quise preguntarle.

Me dirigí al área de contabilidad e hice lo que me pidió Julieta. En cuanto abrí la puerta roja de mi oficina, observé, extrañada, la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la rubia que tenía como compañera.

—¿Pasó algo mientras me fui?

Ella levantó la mirada de su computadora.

—En absoluto —negó. Aun así, la analicé y sin duda _algo_ había pasado.

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

Entré a la oficina de mi jefe que fácilmente podría ser más grande que el área de computación, el vestíbulo y el área de contabilidad juntos. La pared en donde estaba la puerta tenía en ambos costados de ésta dos colosales pinturas. Una de ellas, era la misma que la del corredor: un hombre sonriente con un bebé risueño en su regazo. La otra era de Blakk sentado en su escritorio con una mirada amenazadora.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los muebles eran de cuero rojo.

En cuanto abrías la puerta, podías ver un extenso escritorio con una enorme silla giratoria. En la parte trasera, estaban pequeñas pantallas que mostraban a miles de empleados y, en donde acababan las pantallas, comenzaban a verse grandes ventanales que partían del suelo y terminaban en el techo.

Podías observar una hilera de edificios desde cualquier lugar que estuvieses en la oficina. Por otro lado, en ese instante, yo no podía ver más allá de la mirada llena de reprendas de mi jefe.

Me indicó con la mano que me sentara en el sofá enfrente de su escritorio.

—¿Qué hay, jefe? —Él levantó una ceja, totalmente serio —¿Señor?

—¿Sabes que haces aquí, Eli Shane?

—No, señor. ¿Me darán un ascenso? —bromeé. Alguien podía cortar con unas tijeras la tensión que había en el aire.

—Muy gracioso, señor Shane —Sonreí sin mostrar los dientes, incómodo—. Está aquí por no estar donde debería.

—Debía…

—Usted pertenece al área de computación, por lo tanto, lo único que debe hacer es estar sentado detrás de una computadora. Usted mismo me lo ha pedido.

 _Porque la otra opción era el área de contabilidad ¡y ni siquiera sé a qué cuenta pertenece banco!_

—Lo sé, señor.

—Ya no sé qué quitarte —declaró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Era cierto. No había cumplido con las tantas reglas de la empresa desde antes que _ella_ llegara.

—Tiene otra opción —murmuré.

Él me miró de muerte.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no.

 _Por supuesto, pero me gustaba molestarlo._

Él no podía despedirme, ni siquiera podía rebajarme el salario porque en un parpadeo tendría a miles de abogados encima.

Sonreí engreídamente.

—¿Ya me puedo ir, señor?

—Te quitaré tu café.

Asentí. Lo presentía.

—Vete —masculló y yo, con gusto, me fui.

Al salir, fingí que había sido extremadamente regañado y me habían quitado la mitad de la paga. No podía dejar que los demás empleados supieran que el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa me pertenecía.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Nicole Kawaii_ : Te he dado más elixie 7u7

 **N/A:** ¿Les dije que el detalle del capítulo cinco iba a ser importante? ¡Nos leemos el viernes 21!


	8. ¿Debería hacerlo?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke. A excepción del OC.

 **N/A:** Un poco tarde debido a que tenía que releerlo, pues tenía unas dos semanas escrito. ¡Ojalá la estén pasando de maravilla en estas vacaciones!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

¿Debería hacerlo?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Masajeé mi mano derecha al terminar de borrar algunas respuestas positivas en los cuestionarios y colocarlas negativas, no sin antes leer el mensaje de Brodie. En efecto, ella me había escrito y ahí estaba la prueba.

Todavía me quedaban unos veinticinco minutos antes de que fueran las siete.

Comencé a ordenar los cuestionarios alfabéticamente al notar que el dolor de mi muñeca derecha disminuía. En medio de esto, apenas noté cuando Julieta abrió la puerta.

Ella carraspeó, tratando de llamar mi atención.

—Dime —murmuré, sin quitar la mirada de mi quehacer. Estaba atrasada y no era bueno.

—Necesito una respuesta, Beatrice.

Le observé por un minuto, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al tinte. Tu cabello rojizo convertido en uno rubio.

Dejé de ordenar los cuestionarios, quedando en la letra G.

—Dijiste que tendría hasta un cuarto para las siete.

—Faltan cinco minutos para eso.

Suspiré. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

—Solo... déjame terminar esto y... —Mi voz vaciló, pues no sabía después que hacer con tantos papeles —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

—Dármelos.

—De acuerdo. Solo... espera.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Ya vuelvo —anunció.

Tres minutos después, finalicé con mi deber. Sonreí satisfecha.

Tomé mi teléfono y le escribí a Dana: _"¿Estás ocupada?"_.

 _"No. ¿Sucede algo?" respondió casi de inmediato._

 _"Iré a hablar contigo. ¿Se puede?"._

 _"Por supuesto. Estaba a punto de irme, así que mejor yo iré a tu oficina"._

 _"Gracias"._

Guardé mi teléfono y mis demás cosas. Solté mi moño y observé mi cabello.

—Estoy aquí —declaró Dana, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Crees que deba teñirme el cabello?

Sin duda, mi pregunta le sorprendió.

—Debes tomar en cuenta ciertas cosas: ¿Estás preparada para que las personas estúpidas piensen que por ser rubia eres tonta? —respondió al cabo de unos segundos —¿Para dejar atrás el color de tu cabello?

—Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero...

—Tu cabello te recuerda a tu madre.

Asentí, en silencio. Una ola de nostalgia comenzaba a azotar mi interior.

Recordé que a Dana le había encantado teñirse el cabello, al fin y al cabo, a ella nunca le terminó de convencer su castaño cabello natural.

—¿Cómo Brodie puede ser pelinegra? —pedí, dándome cuenta de ese detalle.

—Tiene "contactos" —respondió Dana.

Me lamenté no tener "contactos".

—¿Me imaginas como rubia? —Solté una risilla al pensarlo.

—Le quitarías muchos suspiros a miles de chicos.

Reí por el comentario de amiga.

—Lamento no haberte mencionado lo de teñirse. Creo que se me olvidó; es que es tan común en este lugar que supongo que mi subconsciente...

—Lo tomó como ya hecho —completé, quité la mirada de mi regazo y dije, con voz decidida: —¿Sabes qué? Me lo voy a teñir. No es como si me pidieran matar a alguien o algo parecido.

—Tienes razón —apuntó Dana.

Solo esperaba que las demás personas me reconocieran al ser rubia.

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

—¿Qué me perdí? —pregunté, sentándome en mi escritorio.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —respondió Kord con una pregunta que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Supongo —murmuré, mientras tecleaba dos palabras por minuto en la computadora. Debía escribir otra entrada en la página web de la empresa respecto al nuevo producto y era un _completo fastidio_.

—Tu amada te visitó —Me giré, incrédulo.

—Estás de broma.

—No lo hago —cantó Kord, riéndose de mi reacción.

—Hablas de Trixie, ¿no? —Él estaba tan relajado escribiendo códigos en su computadora mientras yo comenzaba a desesperarme.

 _¿Ella había estado aquí?_

—¿La chica del café? Si es ella, entonces sí.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¿Qué hacía en esta área?

 _¿No podía tener un poco más de mala suerte?_

—Te buscaba.

—¡Estás de broma! —exclamé. Maldije en mi mente a Blakk y mi brillante decisión de ir a visitarla.

—Ya te dije que no.

Estaba a punto de arrancarme en la cabello.

—¿Y? —cuestioné, empezando a impacientarme al ver que él no hablaba —¿Para qué me buscaba?

Kord pareció pensárselo unos minutos que para mí fueron horas.

—Entregarte las carpetas azules.

Bajé mis hombros al ver que ella no tenía razón más allá de lo profesional para buscarme. Me relajé unos segundos.

—Tres, dos, uno... —contó Kord y cuando terminó de decirlo me di cuenta de que había olvidado completamente las carpetas azules.

—Maldición —mascullé, al mismo tiempo, mi amigo me pasó las carpetas. Gruñí durante la transcripción de esos documentos.

 _Vaya suerte la mía._

oOo

 _ **Trixie.**_

Dana se fue y esperé a que Julieta regresara. El reloj de la computadora marcaba las siete en punto.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mi compañera de oficina.

—Lo haré.

—Buena elección —Se movió hacia su escritorio y de un cajón sacó un tinte de Industrias Blakk. Me pregunté acerca de la razón de un tinte para mujeres de una industria cuyo líder era un hombre. Deduje que era por las empleadas—. Lavas tu cabello, te lo aplicas y dejas por una hora. Tendrás un bonito cabello rubio como resultado.

—Está bien.

—Y... —Sacó del forro de su teléfono una pieza pequeña y rectangular de plástico con una banda magnética en una de sus caras —Tu tarjeta de crédito.

Me la tendió y la tomé, quizás observándola como un tesoro que me haría multimillonaria.

—No la pierdas de vista —aconsejó, tomando los cuestionarios de mi escritorio y llevándoselos. Antes de salir completamente, murmuró: —Puedes irte.

Sonreí, tomé mi bolso y salí. Apreté el botón y esperé que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

—Hola —Miré de soslayo y, para mi sorpresa, era Eli.

—Hola —susurré.

Me sonrió y no pude pensar en que si él podría sentir algo por mí y si teñirme de rubia afectaría aquello.

Había sido una larga tarde de trabajo... ¿Podría hacer esto todos los días y que próximamente forme parte de mi rutina? Comenzaba a dudar sobre aquello.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Nicole Kawaii:_ ¡Más, más, más!

 _Night Fury Shane:_ ¿Estabas de viaje? ¡Asombroso! De hecho, me inspiré en esa película, que me encanta y me la sé casi toda de memoria. ¡Me alegra que te gustara! He actualizado. Saludos.

 _Guest:_ ¡Gracias por el review! Yo sí puedo creerlo ( _lol_?), sí, una verdadera lástima. ¡No hay problema! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya sorprendido; esa era la meta. ¡Muchísimas gracias!


	9. Lo que hay que hacer por un trabajo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke. A excepción del OC.

 **N/A:** No había publicado porque mi computadora se había dañado y estoy desde una temporal. La próxima semana empiezo las clases, así que espero ponerme al día con esta historia y NVAV antes del lunes. ¡Capítulo recién salido del horno, gente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

Lo que hay que hacer por un trabajo

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Después de darme una ducha rápida antes de ir a clases, observé mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Ayer en la noche, había seguido las instrucciones de Julieta y me había ido a dormir sin siquiera ver el resultado. Sentía que, de alguna manera, me arrepentiría y lo quitaría. No obstante, aquella mañana, sabía que no podía volver a mi color natural pues tenía los minutos contados.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, dejando mi flequillo al estilo del _side-swept bangs_. Gruñí al notar mis ojeras; recordaba haber pasado horas dando vueltas en mi cama, con la duda de si había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin duda, estaba perdida.

Busqué algún rastro de maquillaje en el compartimiento debajo del lavamanos, aunque conocía perfectamente que apenas tenía sombra y delineador para ojos. Eso me hizo pensar en qué podría usar para el trabajo. En mi armario solo existía ropa casual, que no cumplía con las reglas que siguen las personas obsesionadas con lucir a la moda.

—Fantástico —murmuré sarcástica en medio del silencio de mi departamento. Decidí que le pediría ayuda a Dana, ella podría prestarme algo de su guardarropa, haciendo a todos felices. Después de tomar unos vaqueros, una blusa roja de tirantes y una sudadera del mismo color, comencé a comer mi desayuno precalentado.

De camino a mi aula, llamé a Dana.

—Estoy sorprendida —contestó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás a punto de morir? Lo digo porque tú nunca me llamas a menos que sea urgente.

—Más o menos —Reí—. No quiero sonar interesada...

—Ahí viene el _«pero»._

—Se supone que, para hacer mi vida más interesante, debo vestir de manera correcta y, dentro de la cabeza de nuestro jefe, tiene que ser ropa que convine dejándome preciosa.

—Que incluye gastar un montón de dinero, el cual careces —agregó Dana.

Suspiré. ¿La chica del café debía verse profesional? Podía vivir con eso. Por otro lado: ¿Verse condenadamente bien? Eso venia incluido con un dolor de cabeza de seguro.

—Ambas sabemos que si no fuera por la buena paga, ya hubiese renunciado. ¿Tienes ropa para que me prestes? Te lo agradecería mucho —supliqué.

—Por supuesto. Ven a mi casa antes del trabajo —Sonreí.

—Gracias, Dana. Te dejo; tengo clase.

—Saca unos dieces por mí —Colgué la llamada y me senté en el tercer puesto en la segunda fila.

Mi profesora entró segundos después, comenzando a hablar:

—Hoy tendremos a un invitado experto en huellas y manchas, que son un elemento fundamental en el momento de hacer un perfil. Abogado de exitosas compañías, el señor Pronto nos acompañará durante las próximas dos horas.

Junto a ella, estaba un hombre de baja estatura, usando un traje negro con un pañuelo en el bolsillo de color morado.

—Como les ha dicho mi querida sobrina —La mitad del salón estalló en risas y la otra parte comentó acerca de que su credibilidad había descendido—, las huellas y manchas son esenciales. Las huellas indican la forma, contorno y características de la gente que la produjo, permitiendo el conocimiento sobre la identificación del sujeto.

Mientras el señor Pronto hablaba y en ciertos momentos comentaba lo buen abogado que era, mi teléfono vibró en la parte delantera de mis vaqueros.

 _"El jefe quiere una ración de nachos y carne de res asada para el almuerzo"._ Fruncí el ceño al terminar de leer el mensaje de Brodie.

Levanté la vista hacia el tío de mi profesora.

—La relación entre el Derecho Penal y la Criminología es que ambas disciplinas tienen como objetivo la solución de los conflictos sociales. Como quizás no sepan, el Derecho Penal se encarga sobre lo relacionado... —A continuación, comenzó a decir información que a la mayoría no le interesaba. Miré a los estudiantes de las filas detrás de mí, que dormían sobre sus cuadernos. Suspiré y pulsé las teclas de mi teléfono.

 _"No entiendo. ¿No se supone que yo solo llevo el café y cosas como esas?"._

 _"También lo que Julieta no pueda hacer"._ Hice una mueca.

Ahora me faltaba el tiempo que antes me sobraba. _Asombroso_.

oOo

—Pareces la próxima Miss Universo —se burló Dana de mi atuendo al abrirme la puerta de su casa.

—Gusto en verte también —Entré en su casa y, a pesar de que había estado ahí varias veces, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Lo primero que vi fue la sala, que tenia sofás dorados y cojines blancos. Las paredes eran del mismo color que los asientos, decoradas con preciosas pinturas. Recordé que Dana trabajaba en Industrias Blakk porque deseaba irse de la casa de sus padres, lo que hacía preguntarme: ¿Por qué quería irse de esta, casi precisa, copia de palacio?

—Se te va a salir la baba —comentó riéndose, haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación—. Solo sígueme.

Pidió que me quitara la sudadera, alegando que si Blakk la hubiese visto le daría un infarto al instante.

—Me gusta la blusa, los vaqueros desentonan —opinó. Giré los ojos hacia arriba y asentí.

—Dana, tengo una pregunta —dije mientras ella examinaba su armario—. ¿Blakk ha salido... ya sabes... con una chica?

La rubia sacó unos _leggins_ negros, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pensé que te gustaba Eli —Enarqué una ceja.

—No veo a Blakk de _esa_ manera —Fingí un escalofrío—. Además, Eli no me gusta.

Ella se rió, para mi consternación.

—Lo que digas. Ponte esto —Me tiro los _leggins_.

—¿Quieres matarme? ¿Qué no sienta las piernas? —Me quejé.

—No, quiero que conserves tu trabajo —Ella se agachó y buscó bajo su cama, sacando unos tacones negros. Antes de que pudiera quejarme, ella mandó: —Este par ayudará también.

Hice una mueca.

—Me voy a caer.

—No, no lo harás —Fruncí los labios.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis zapatos deportivos?

—Te diré algo sobre el calzado —Se dirigió hacia la puerta—: Si no te duele, no funciona.

Salió, dejándome con una acción poética y prendas que jamás usaría, a excepción de aquel día (y quizás los del resto del año).

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Nicole Kawaii_ : Todas lo somos.

 _Night fury shane_ : Son gajes del oficio ¿no? Besos y abrazos para ti también. Posdata; actualicé lo más rápido que pude.

 **N/A:** Mientras escribía este capítulo, vi _Pitch Perfect 2_ y es tan precioso ese final que me hizo llorar. Se las recomiendo.


	10. Enfádate por mí

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** Mientras escribía y corregía el capítulo, me di cuenta que estoy bastante fuera de práctica. Creo que el hecho de que no he leído en semanas ni _fics_ ni libros me ha afectado. Por lo tanto, si observan algún error, por favor, avísenme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

Enfádate por mí

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

—Deberías apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde —Dana gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me coloqué los tacones de aguja y salí.

—¿Luzco sofisticada? —pregunté, haciendo una mueca al sentirme alta. Era como si estuviera flotando, con una distancia de ocho centímetros entre el suelo y mis pies.

—Vas a hacer que Eli babee —Reí ante su suposición, arqueando una ceja. Ella miró la hora en su teléfono e hizo una mueca—. Mi descanso termina en diez minutos. Vamos, te dejo en el _Perficio_.

Ella tomó las llaves de su auto y jugueteó con ellas. Asentí, alegrándome de haberla saludado en sexto grado.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Antes de salir del auto, Dana me tendió lápiz para los ojos como si leyera mi mente. Después de almorzar y comprar el _Caffè Americano_ del jefe, me dirigí a **The Post House**. Allí, aproveché de comprarme una _Soup Du Jour_ , ya que de alguna forma sabía que mi almuerzo no iba a mantenerme.

Las puertas del ascensor de la compañía se abrieron, dejándome ver el desastre de siempre. La gente de aquí parecía tener energía ilimitada.

—Llegaste a tiempo —comentó Brodie, apareciendo de pronto a mi lado. No me asusté, lo que me hizo sentir extraña.

—Por supuesto —dije con naturalidad. No había olvidado eso de no decir más de seis palabras.

—¿Usaste la tarjeta? —preguntó mientras le tendía el café. Asentí—. Los nachos y la carne debes dejarlos en su oficina.

Dejé de caminar y le miré aterrada.

—¿Quieres que... yo... entre en... su guarida? —tartamudeé.

—Lo siento —Ella articuló, mientras se introducía de manera exitosa entre la multitud.

Ya en el pasillo, observé la gran puerta de madera. Sintiendo mis manos sudar, toqué dos veces con los nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta, pensé en que debía alejarme. Como si mi cerebro tuviera una crisis de rebeldía, tomé el picaporte y entré.

Lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue el inmenso escritorio y, sobretodo, las cámaras. Ahora mi teoría de que Blakk era egocéntrico tenía una enorme evidencia. _¿El tamaño no será para compensar algún que otro complejo?_ La parte amante de las películas de mi mente murmuró.

Con cuidado, me acerqué al escritorio, colocando el plato con la carne y la ración de nachos a un lado. Sin quererlo, dirigí mi mirada a la colección de pantallas detrás del escritorio.

Podía ver el área de computación y... a Eli.

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

Estaba tan enojado que seguramente les dirigía a todos una mirada de muerte. Dejé caer con enojo las invitaciones que debía transcribir y comencé a maldecir a Blakk en griego antiguo. La mayoría de las personas de la empresa hablaban diferentes idiomas y no iba a correr un riesgo que incluía, sin importar que no me puedan despedir, una forma en donde yo salgo perdiendo.

—Las chicas no te van a querer si estás siempre de mal humor, Eli —Brodie se burló, aprovechando que apenas pasaba por el área de computación. Tan pronto lo dijo, se esfumó.

Gruñí, golpeando con rabia las teclas de la computadora. Tenía ganas de irme de la empresa por un rato solo para caer a puñetazos al saco de boxeo.

Miré de reojo a Kord, que hacía un nuevo programa. La pantalla estaba completamente negra, a excepción del lenguaje informático que él escribía.

—¿Para qué es el programa esta vez? —pregunté, tratando de olvidar mi tedioso labor.

—¿En realidad quieres saber? —cuestionó Kord. Agradecí que no hubiera rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

—No —respondí, queriendo renunciar al empleo.

 _Tú mismo lo escogiste_ , me repetí.

—¿Las invitaciones al Gran Baile? —Apreté los dientes.

—Sí —mascullé.

—¿Te amenazó que si no ibas, tendrías sanción? ¿De nuevo? —Él dejó de mirar el monitor y observó cómo me debatía entre romper o no la invitación entre mis manos.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

 ***The Post House** : Es un restaurante de Manhattan, New York, Estados Unidos.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _NikkiTheFoxKawai_ : Nicole, créeme, así soy yo.

 **N/A:** Viendo el lado bueno de la situación, estoy de buen humor porque puedo volver a estar en contacto con gente que me hace feliz. ¿Ustedes están felices o enojados con el mundo? ¡Feliz fin de semana!


	11. ¡Se ha tragado el chicle!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

 **N/A:** Debo admitir que el título del capítulo me hace reír cada vez que lo leo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

¡Se ha tragado el chicle!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trixie.**_

Eli lucia extremadamente enojado, lo que hacía preguntarme su razón. Aunque, no pude pensarlo mucho debido a que escuché la puerta de madera abrirse.

Me congelé, como si estuviera de intrusa o algo y, de alguna forma, me sentía así.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Con una mueca, me di la vuelta, esperando que mi futuro no sea tan terrible como lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en aquellos momentos.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Blakk. Recordé la primera vez que anduve totalmente sola por las calles de Nueva York. Era todo _tan_ grande, con esos infinitos rascacielos que me hacían sentir como una hormiga. Mi jefe era tan alto y corpulento que podría hacer a cualquiera desmayarse del terror.

Mis piernas temblaron en respuesta y ahogué una sonrisa al escuchar en la parte más oscura y pequeña de mi mente: _Su peor pesadilla_.

—¿Qué hace en mi oficina? —Volvió a preguntar. Parecía estar a punto de avanzar y estrangularme o despedirme nada más. Era difícil de deducir.

—Soy la... —Suspiré. Mi voz apenas se escuchaba —Soy la chica del café.

Su enojo pareció disminuir. Me miró de pies a cabeza y asintió, como si aprobara mi atuendo.

Casi me sentí orgullosa, hasta que murmuró:

—Vete —Pasó la mano por su cabello lleno de gel, con tranquilidad—. Y dale esa comida a alguien más, tengo una cita.

Él giró los ojos y caminó hacia su escritorio. Enarcó una ceja y supe que debía moverme rápidamente.

Al salir, mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

¡Ese engreído ni siquiera me había agradecido! Tampoco se tomó un mísero segundo para pensar en el tiempo que me hizo perder.

 _Al menos sé que tendrá una cita_ , pensé. _Ojalá lo planten_. Sonreí al solo idearme la situación.

Entré en mi oficina y comencé a...

oOo

 _ **Eli.**_

Después de enviar las invitaciones, quise distraerme haciendo otros quehaceres. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al pensar que debía de ir a buscar las carpetas azules, si así lo deseaba. Y lo hacía, obviamente.

Caminé hacia la puerta roja y abrí sin tocar. La persona detrás del pequeño escritorio se puso de pie, quizás sorprendida.

Yo me quedé en total silencio. Sin aliento.

De alguna manera, sabía que ella estaba más alta; seguramente, usaba tacones. Vestía _leggins_ y una blusa roja, sus ojos estaban rodeados por un color negro que la hacía verse misteriosa y tenía el cabello... rubio.

¿Acaso...?

Conocía muy bien que esa chica era Trixie; esos ojos verdes podía reconocerlos en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, la cabellera rubia me confundía.

—Hola, Eli —Ella saludó, sonriendo tímidamente ante mi fija mirada. Dejé de observarla con cara de tonto enamorado y levanté una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Trix —Cerré la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, supongo —Trixie bajó la cabeza, como si recordara algo—. ¿Y a ti?

—Debo ir a un estúpido baile, así que no muy bien —Me reí, aunque fuera cierto. Ella volvió a mirarme.

—¿Qué baile?

Entorné los ojos.

—Tienes suerte si no vas —aseguré. Minutos después, volví a hablar: —Luces diferente.

Trixie levantó una ceja.

—¿Diferente mal o diferente bien?

—Diferente maravilloso —Un suspiro salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento. Al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, traté de corregirme: —No me malinterpretes. Antes te veías preciosa también.

 _¿Qué rayos me pasaba?_

—Gracias —Ella rió con nerviosismo en voz baja. Movió sus manos por el cuestionario que estaba haciendo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Tienes...? —Mi voz vaciló. Había sentido de repente ganas de acercarme a ella, así que lo hice. Solo escritorio nos separaba y ella lucia felizmente confundida—. ¿Tienes novio?

Mi pregunta nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos.

—No —Algo dentro de mí comenzó a saltar de alegría.

—Qué tontos. No saben lo que se pierden —Estaba a punto de golpearme por decir palabras que no pasaban por mi cerebro primero.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

—No, pero estoy casi seguro que pronto la tendré —dije, mirándola fijamente. Trixie sonrió.

 _¡Eso es, campeón!_

—Creo que... —Ella frunció los labios, como si tratara dejar de sonreír, pero no pudo. Colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y completó: —Tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Sí —concordé. Recordé mi pregunta original—. ¿Tienes las carpetas azules listas?

Trixie también las recordó. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me faltan dos más. Si quieres... —Se sentó y tomó el par de carpetas azules que le quedaban —Puedes esperarlas.

Me miró y sonreí. Asentí.

Mientras las arreglaba, tomó un chicle de un pequeño compartimiento y comenzó a mascarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar el viernes? —pregunté, apenas pensándolo. En seguida, ella colocó una mano sobre su boca cerrada y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

No pude evitar pensar en que se había tragado la goma de mascar. Trixie tosió, confirmando mis sospechas o la mitad de ellas.

 _¡Te sale ser tu propio saco de boxeo, Eli!_

—Si —Volvió a mascar—. Me encantaría.

 _¿Cuál saco de boxeo? Mereces palmaditas en la espalda, chico._

Sonreí, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Les he dicho que comencé las clases? Justo ahora estoy estudiando para la exposición de mañana. ¡Deséenme suerte!


End file.
